A similar machine has been referred to as "Vermeer Twin Rakes". By means of this machine, crop collected by two rake elements is brought together into a central windrow. For the purpose of further processing, a pick-up device is drawn by a drawbar which is connected to the raking device comprising two rake elements. Crop is deposited on the ground, immediately behind the pick-up device, into a smaller windrow. The machine has the disadvantage that the number of windrows created is relatively large, so that follow-up machines, if any, such as bale presses or pick-up wagons, which usually have a larger capacity than the raking device, are used inefficiently under certain circumstances. This drawback can be obviated by means of a rake which is known from European Patent Application EP-A-0 709 019, in that the rake members are arranged to form a so-called side delivery rake. By means of this side delivery rake, crop collected by two rake members can be deposited into a single windrow at the side of the machine. However, such a machine has the drawback that the distance over which the crop is moved over the ground by the rake members is very large and there is thus a risk that contamination of the crop is increased. This drawback occurs particularly with crops such as hay and silage, which are used as feed crops for animals, such as cows.